


Tea Dragon Story (WIP Title)

by oddpokemans



Series: The Tea Dragon Story [1]
Category: Original Work, The Tea Dragon Society (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpokemans/pseuds/oddpokemans
Summary: Ashlyn is starting her first year at Umbrossa Academy of Witchcraft and Care of Familiars. Her childhood friends, Sylvie and Aysha, are also attending the academy, as they both have familiars and possess magic abilities. Also, their friends from 4th and 5th year, Pearl and Jackie, are also going to Umbrossa. They all possess the rare Tea Dragon familiars, but have different breeds and personalities for theirs. Ashlyn, Sylvie, and Aysha all know that they’ll be going to the same school, but they will find out on the train going there that Pearl and Jackie will also be attending the same school. Along the way, they will meet new acquaintances, friends, and enemies, even maybe love, but the whole love thing is something unimportant to Ashlyn. Ashlyn’s main focus is finding out what and who is on the other side of her father’s side of the family and what made him turn on her and her mother, made him rash and violent, and destroyed her childhood.
Series: The Tea Dragon Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603228
Kudos: 1





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a introductions chapter, cause this is super confusing without context. But this is my own story based on The Tea Dragon Story by Katie O'Neill. I highly recommend checking it out if you like cute and aesthetic comic books and cute characters and dragons.  
> This is only really something that was originally written for friends to read, but I said fuck it and decided to post it online.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh as the title suggests, this is just a basic story background summary for the world and school this universe takes place in, it will have allusions to certain series I am or was into at the time of writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read this if you don't want to I just put this here so that some people could go back and get context for particular things along the story.

If you didn’t know the world is split into two parts, the wizards and witches, and the normal people. When children turn three, they either gain a familiar that stays with them until death and the ability to wield magic, or they never summon a familiar or gain a magical ability. About 60 percent of the population has gained the ability and attend schools specifically built to teach students how to properly wield magic and care for their familiars. But, about three percent of those able to wield magic, summon a mythical creature, that most call weak, called a Tea Dragon, it depends on what the person’s personality, but when nurtured and taken care of correctly, can be their best friend for the rest of their lives. People who gain the ability to summon a Tea Dragon, they summon it, not at age three but, at age two, because it takes longer to bond with their companion for life. Some are ecstatic when they summon a Tea Dragon, but some are mournful of their new familiar because they could be inferior to others with better familiars. Tea Dragons usually only appear with female owners but a few males with Tea Dragons have been recorded but they disregard their Tea Dragon, resulting in an early death. If a familiar is forgotten or horribly mistreated, their owner will die a mysterious death, from heart attack in healthy people to suicide in mentally sane people. If a familiar’s owner is mistreated or discriminated in a harmful way, then the familiar could do a range of things, with familiars that have a kinder personality, they’ll try to direct their owner to a more comfortable place to comfort them, with familiars that have a more rash personality, will try to fight the other person’s familiar to protect their owner from further harm. Schooling for the magical 60 percent will most likely be divided completely by gender, with most schools catering only to one gender. Male-centric academies cater more to defence, strategy, and power. Female-centric academies cater to care of familiars, knowledge, and the arts. Co-ed academies don’t usually let the male or female student body see the other gender at all, until graduation at 18, when they are finally ready to become productive members of society. All of these academies divide their students into 4 different houses or groups depending on the student’s familiar. Normal school works the same as it does depending on the region. But, when it comes time to go to elementary school everyone mixes with the other gender and the other ability levels.

Umbrossa Academy of Witchcraft and Care of Familiars is an all-girls academy that accepts only people with rare and powerful familiars and magical ability all measured in a test of skill and ability. The test is completed in four parts. The first part being a normal test of academic skill. The second part is an examination of the applicant’s familiar and the familiar’s abilities. The third part is a magical ability test, testing the applicant’s abilities within magic. The fourth test occurs after getting accepted into the academy, is the house test, in which the staff measure your familiar based on power and bond between familiar and owner. When the staff have decided on your house, you’ll be put into one of four houses. The first house is Hydranoc, which values a strong bond between familiar and the owner and familiars with kind personalities. The second house is Wyvernnest, which values friendship between different familiars and their owners, they also like familiars with kind personalities. The third house is Kangazoth, which values power and familiars with a very powerful personality. The final house is Candidpaw, which values knowledge and the practicality of your familiar. Hydranoc’s colors are deep lemon and old lavender. Wyvernnest’s colors are dark cerulean and misty rose. Kangazoth’s house colors are venetian red and sunglow. Candidpaw’s colors are dark sky blue and dark green. Classes that are offered include; normal subjects such as, Language Arts, History, and Math, typical magical subjects such as, potions, spell-casting classes depending on the type of magic, and alchemy, but they also have classes that teach students to care for their familiars depending on what the familiars’ personality is and how to fight and defend with a familiar. Students get a schedule each day saying what classes they’ll have, when they’ll have free time, and what they will need to bring with them to each class. In the morning, students can attend breakfast in the mess hall at any time before 11:30, which is when the resting students will be awoken by their room leaders. Only Umbrossa and its male counterpart, Yalserth Academy of Wizardry and War, have dormitories like an apartment building, except the dorm rooms, magically turn from simple lounges into 5 bedroom penthouses. The dorm rooms aren’t assigned, but after the first two weeks, students who are in a dorm with less than five people will have someone else who also has less than five people in their dorm join their dorm. Room leaders are chosen by the students who are in that specific dorm room after the third week. Room leaders, once chosen will, if wanted, can sleep in the dorm’s master bedroom or the largest room in the dorm. If all of the roommates agree, then they can apply to invite a couple of the male campus students to help them remodel and decorate their room. When they get accepted, both of these academies aren’t like the co-ed schools and lets the female and male students interact knowing they’ll never see them again. Daily classes start whenever the professor chooses to begin, but usually classes should start at about 9:00 at the earliest to 11:30 at the latest. Students can choose to not attend classes but, they’ll need to cover their own missed schoolwork, homework, and missed quizzes, but they can not miss final exams. All dormates will share all of their classes, so they can share their notes if a roommate is sick or visiting family.

Anubis is Ashlyn’s familiar, a black tea dragon, whose personality is very protective of her and her friends also, Ashlyn, if given enough reason, won’t open up to particular people. Meringue is Sylvie’s familiar, a lemon tea dragon, who is literally sweet and sour in both emotionally and physically. Gin is Aysha’s familiar, a ginger tea dragon, who is very sweet, compared to the tea it produces, and will alert Aysha or the other familiars if anyone really close is ill or is very injured and she can sense it. Eros is Pearl’s familiar, a lavender tea dragon, he is very compassionate and caring to everyone, even Anubis(yes, even the grumpy Anubis is loved, I know it’s wild), he will also alert his owner if anyone isn’t acting normal at all.  
Abu is Jackie’s familiar, an earl grey tea dragon, he are like the little grandpa of the group, so her familiar is very intelligent and will give wisdom to Jackie’s friends.


	2. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn is starting her first year at Umbrossa Academy of Witchcraft and Care of Familiars. Her childhood friends, Sylvie and Aysha, are also attending the academy, as they both have familiars and possess magic abilities. Also, their friends from 4th and 5th year, Pearl and Jackie, are also going to Umbrossa. They all possess the rare Tea Dragon familiars, but have different breeds and personalities for theirs. Ashlyn, Sylvie, and Aysha all know that they’ll be going to the same school, but they will find out on the train going there that Pearl and Jackie will also be attending the same school. Along the way, they will meet new acquaintances, friends, and enemies, even maybe love, but the whole love thing is something unimportant to Ashlyn. Ashlyn’s main focus is finding out what and who is on the other side of her father’s side of the family and what made him turn on her and her mother, made him rash and violent, and destroyed her childhood.

_Flashback_

“Wait you both got in too?!” Ashlyn exclaimed to her two childhood friends, Sylvie and Aysha. “Umm, of course we did, Ash, we all have familiars and magical abilities.” Sylvie replied, slightly confused. “No, it’s that you also got into Umbrossa Academy, that really famous one that’s really, really hard to get into.” Ashlyn explained, staring directly into Sylvie’s azure eyes intensely as she spoke. “Yeah, but we’re all really smart and apparently we all have the legendary Tea Dragon familiar.” Aysha reasoned, pushing apart her two friends that were now having an unspoken staring contest. “Yeah, no duh Sherlock.” Ashlyn sassed back at Aysha.

_Present Day_

“I love you mom, and I’ll miss all of you.” Ashlyn said, hugging her mom and waving goodbye to her siblings. She stepped onto the train and started to try and find Sylvie and Aysha. After a few minutes of walking forward, she found a special compartment for people with Tea Dragon familiars and a girl with a very distinct white cat familiar arguing with a very solemn attendant that checks if your familiar is applicable to enter the compartment. When she walked up this is what she heard, the bratty girl was trying and failing to enter the compartment, 

“Well I have a very special breed of cat, so I deserve to enter.”

“You don’t have a Tea Dragon familiar, so still no.”

“But, I was promised the best compartment in this train and this is it.”

“And who promised you this ‘special compartment’,miss…?”

“Carleigh, and my dad promised me this.”

“Well sorry to say this but, he won’t do anything at all, so I would advise you to leave and find another compartment.”

“Ugh, fine, Jenna let’s go.”

She turned around, took one good look at Ashlyn, and saw Anubis, Ashlyn’s black Tea Dragon familiar. “Oh. My. God. Hello there fellow student, could I ask you to give me a favor?” Carleigh said giving puppy dog eyes to Ashlyn. “Um, sure fire away.” Ashlyn said with some major doubt in her voice. “So, I heard that students who have the legendary Tea Dragon familiars could invite a plus one into their special compartment over there.” Carleigh suggested with a not very convincing tone. “And, lemme guess, you want me to make you my plus one and let you into the compartment, that you were promised by your father, so am I right?” Ashlyn indicated with barely any tone in her voice. “Exactly, buddy! We’re already getting along!” Carleigh exclaimed. “And my final answer is no, I already have friends in there and I don’t need anymore friends, so bye.” Ashlyn asserted while moving to enter the compartment. Carleigh rolled her eyes and sashayed towards the normal compartments. She showed Anubis to the attendant at the door and walked into the compartment. Ashlyn put Anubis in the familiar part of the compartment and said her goodbyes to Anubis because of the overnight trip to the Academy. Then, she noticed her friends Tea Dragons, Meringue and Gin, Sylvie’s and Aysha’s respectively and her two other friends familiars, Eros and Abu, which are Pearl and Jackie’s familiars, which are her friends from elementary school. She then stepped into the lounge compartment, and saw Sylvie, Aysha, Pearl, and Jackie all talking to each other, because they had all met and become friends in 4th grade. “Hey, Ash you’re finally here, always the late one, huh?” Aysha jested. “Yeah, and you’re the one who can’t talk to a boy, huh?” Ashlyn shot back. At that moment, all of the girls burst out laughing, because they knew that Aysha was awful at asking boys out and that Ashlyn was just joking about that. “So, how was the rest of your summer, Ash?” Pearl questioned. “It was okay, I guess, the only thing worth noting was more abuse from my father.” Ashlyn said while sitting down in one of the seats and grabbing her phone out of her bag. They caught each other up on their summers, Until, a faculty member came in and sat down across the room from Ashlyn. “So, you’re the newest Tea Dragon owners?” They asked, looking around. “Uhh, yeah, why are you asking?” Ashlyn inquired. The staff member stood up and spoke, “Nothing, I was just making sure everyone was situated, and all of your familiars are adorable, so I just wanted to see who their owners were, now I’ll be going, bye ladies.” They walked out and closed the door and left the girls to their own antics. 

“Did you guys hear the commotion outside before I came in?” Ashlyn questioned her friends while grabbing the bowl of strawberries that was set on the table. “Sorta, all we heard was a girl yelling at the attendant at the front, but that’s it.” Pearl spoke while also grabbing from the strawberry bowl. “Ok cool, because when I got here, there was a girl named Carleigh bickering with the attendant because her father promised her that she would be in the best compartment in the train, but all she had was a simple, white cat familiar.” Ashlyn explained while getting up to charge her phone. “Then…?” Sylvie questioned. “She saw Anubis and tried to extort me to get in here, I said no, she persisted, I said no again, and she left, end of story.” Ashlyn quickly retold, then sat down. The train ride went on with nothing too major happening, just a nice dinner, sleeping in luxurious bunks and waking up only a few hours away from the academy. 

“Hey, everyone look we’re almost there!” Aysha exclaimed loudly, waking everyone up in the process. “Aysha, it’s,” Ashlyn checked her phone, “7 in the morning, why do you have to shout this- woah, it’s beautiful out there.” Ashlyn then got up and stood by Aysha, looking outside at a picturesque countryside view. They all got up and put on clothing for their first day at the academy. As the girls sat down for breakfast, the school’s introduction video came on. “Ughhhh, we’ve seen this like 500 times already, why can’t we watch something more entertaining?” Ashlyn asked. “Wait, this is their special one that was made just for Tea Dragon owners.” Sylvie interrupted. “Wait how do you know that, Sylvie?” Jackie asked, while grooming Abu. “Well, my parents had to show me this video before I went on the train, didn’t you guys see it?” Sylvie spoke. “Sylvie, first of all you know what my parents are like and second, I don’t get normal mail like everyone else.” Ashlyn replied with a sorta-collected tone. “Hold on, you don’t get normal mail, like everyone else?” Pearl asked. “You don’t remember, Pearl? I live in the mountains, in a remote lodge, I can’t because all we live by is dense forest.” Ashlyn retold while feeding Anubis his breakfast. “Ohh yeah, I forgot, sorry.” Pearl said while trying to wrangle Eros out of his den. “You want help with him, Pearl?” Ashlyn questioned and put Anubis down. “Yeah, that would be nice.” Pearl responded while stepping back. Ashlyn slowly coaxed Eros out of his den and into Pearl’s outstretched arms. “Thanks Ash.” Pearl said while setting down Eros. “No Problem, Pearl, I’m still good at calming familiars, just grab them by the stomach and gently tug.” Ashlyn advised. They got off the train last at the academy and were escorted to the mess hall and to a special table made just for them, but that involved walking through the crowd of normal students. They were in awe that they had five owners of Tea Dragons, a new record for Umbrossa. Ashlyn only heard little bits and pieces of their gossiping, but she heard this:

“Woah, look it’s them.”

“Wonder what families they came from, none of them look like they came from anywhere notable, except her *points at Ashlyn*.” 

“Is that Ashlyn Dimentia, I thought she would have been homeschooled.”

“Hey, Flora, I wouldn’t recommend talking to her, she’s from the Dimentia family.”

“Hey Ashlyn,” Sylvie got Ashlyn’s attention with a gentle, yet firm tap, “Don’t worry about them, you’re different from your name, it doesn't define your personality.” “Thanks, Sylvie, I kinda needed that, and then after dinner we can find our dorm.” Ashlyn responded giving a warm smile at Sylvie. They made it down to their table, but with many awe-filled stares. They sat down and started to eat but they were stopped with the headmaster starting to give her beginning speech. 

“Welcome students to another year at Umbrossa Academy of Witchcraft and Care of Familiars, I am your headmaster, Madame Maria, and I’ll be proud to introduce our newest Tea Dragon owners, please come up ladies and introduce yourselves.” Madame Maria gestured to us to stand and let us introduce ourselves. “Hello, I’m Aysha Strickland and this is my familiar, Gin.” Aysha then walked off the podium and smiled to us. “Hi, I’m Jackie Cooper and this is Abu-Abu, my familiar.” Then Jackie dashed off the podium towards Aysha. “Hello, I’m Pearl McGrath and this is Eros, my familiar.” Pearl then walked off the podium. “Hi, I’m Sylvie Stanton and this is Meringue, my familiar.” She then gave Ashlyn a small smile and steppeds off of the podium. Ashlyn then stepped onto the podium and the crowd of students erupted into whispers. “Alright, now ladies, quiet down, and let her introduce herself.” Madame Maria spoke. “Hello, most of you know who I am, but if you don’t, I’ll introduce myself, I’m Ashlyn Dimentia and yes, I’m from the same Dimentia family that is rumored to have an incredible past filled with war and diplomacy, but I assure you that I’m different and I’m trying to have a normal life with normal friends, oh yeah, and this is Anubis, my familiar.” Ashlyn stepped off the podium and walked off the stage with a pensive face. “Now everyone, sit down, eat, talk, and get to know each other but, please don’t harass the new Tea Dragon owners, they’re just like you all.” Madame Maria said and stepped off of the podium towards a back room with all of the staff sitting and talking. 

The rest of the dinner went on with people coming and asking one of the girls, primarily Ashlyn, if they could room with them. “I’m sorry but, the answer will always be no, I already have all of my friends as my roomates.” Ashlyn told a couple other girls while waving them away from an, obviously enraged, Anubis. “Come on, pleeeaaassseee Ashlyn?” The girls begged while giving Ashlyn puppy-dog eyes. “It’s still no, girls, now please leave me and my friends alone.” Ashlyn insisted while trying to talk to her friends. The two girls left and Ashlyn gave an exhausted look towards the other girls. “Ash, you look really tired, are you okay?” Aysha said while waving a hand in front of Ashlyn’s face. “Hm? Oh yeah, I’m fine, just tired of all these other girls pestering us.” Ashlyn said while waving off Aysha’s hand. “Ok, let’s go and find a dorm.” Pearl said while standing up holding Eros. They all walked over to the student quarters and found a dorm that was out of the way enough and it was hidden behind a door in a lounge area. Ashlyn opened the door and it looked like a normal college dorm room, but when Sylvie waved her wand and said _Sancteum_ and the room changed into a luxury penthouse style house. “Holy cow, Sylvie how’d you do that?” Jackie asked with awe in her voice. “My mom came here for school, so I know all of the little secrets that we wouldn’t know until our second or third year.” Sylvie replied while sitting down in one of the massive couches in the living room. “And how many years will we be here?” Ashlyn asked. “About five depending on what you choose on your fourth year.” Sylvie replied. 

The girls sat down and chatted until there was a knock at the door. Sylvie opened the door and let in the Headmaster. “Oh, hello ladies, I was right that you all would choose this dorm, it’s out of the way, it’s slightly hidden, and it’s really close to the entrance of the dorms. “ Madame Maria said while looking around. “So, what are you here for?” Ashlyn asked. “I am here to inform you of all of your houses, so here’s the letter, girls, and sorry for interrupting your conversation,” Madame Maria spoke while walking out of the dorm. After Madame Maria walked out of the girls’ dorm, Ashlyn picked up the letter, gave everyone their letters, and sat down. They each took turns reading their letters aloud, (insert house letters), “And inclosed is your class selection sheets, have fun choosing classes ladies!” Ashlyn finished reading and picked out five class selection sheets, one labelled with each of the girls’ names. 

After a while of reading through classes and selecting classes they all wanted to take, so that they would have notes and homework if they were sick or on holiday. “I’ll take these to the faculty offices and turn these in.” Sylvie said while picking up all of the sheets off of the table. “Okay, have fun with that, and don’t take Meringue with you, bye!” Ashlyn said while pushing Sylvie out of the dorm. All of the girls talked for a little bit and ate some snacks before Sylvie came rushing in the dorm with an alarmed look on her face. “Hey, Sylvie, what’s goin’ on?” Ashlyn asked while guiding Sylvie toward the couches. “There is a crowd out there trying to get the dorm right next to ours and it is literal chaos.” Sylvie explained with a panicked look on her face. “Did any of the teachers come by and try and stop the horde?” Ashlyn asked. “No, we don’t get to see any of the teachers until Wednesday.” Sylvie replied. “WHAT?! That’s in a week, you can’t legally do that!” Pearl yelped. “Well,” Ashlyn interjected, “I guess you can here because it’s Umbrossa, one of the top academies in the world so they can do almost anything they want.” Jackie stood up, “Well I’m going to bed and anyone can join me in doing so, because enough has happened today for me to even think about anything else but sleep, so good night everyone.” 

All of the girls silently agreed to head to bed for the night. Ashlyn ended up in the master bedroom because all of the other girls agreed to give Ashlyn the master bedroom until a room leader was assigned, without her knowing. She took a long shower, got ready for bed, and started to go to sleep. 

_Ashlyn was sitting in her room reading a book and enjoying a snack, when her father walked in. “What do you think you’re doing,”her father inquired, while Ashlyn put her book away. “I’m just reading while eating a snack, sir,” she responded. “You had etiquette lessons today and you missed them,” her father growled. “I’m sorry, I had no idea that I had those lessons today, my maid never told me of that lesson,” Ashlyn stammered while bowing to her father. “Well, you missed it so you know what happens next, Ashlyn,” her father said while stomping towards Ashlyn. “No, please, I’m sorry, I had no idea, SAM, EMILY, PLEASE HELP ME,” Ashlyn exclaimed while curling up into a ball._

Ashlyn shot up in bed gasping for air, as her dream was equivalent to a nightmare in someone else. She picked up her phone and earbuds and rolled out of bed to go get a midnight snack, considering it was about two in the morning and she wasn’t going to get any sleep for tonight at least. She stepped out into the kitchen and opened the pantry to grab some chips to snack on while she stayed up. Ashlyn sat down on the couch and plugged in her earbuds to call her older brother, Sam, to help her calm down. She dialed his number and pressed call. “Hey, Ash, it’s like two in the morning what happened,” Sam answered in a groggy voice. “Hey, Sam, I’m sorry, but it happened again, and I miss your bear hugs,” Ashlyn answered in a heartbroken tone. “Ash, I’m so sorry, which memory was it this time,” Sam said. “It was the one that happened after I missed my etiquette lesson for the first time,” Ashlyn dejectly responded. “Hey, Ash, remember I’ll be there in a couple days, so when that time comes I want you to seek me out,” Sam mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely fucked up the formatting so uh I fixed it up like 3 months later.


	3. Just Hangin' with the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn is starting her first year at Umbrossa Academy of Witchcraft and Care of Familiars. Her childhood friends, Sylvie and Aysha, are also attending the academy, as they both have familiars and possess magic abilities. Also, their friends from 4th and 5th year, Pearl and Jackie, are also going to Umbrossa. They all possess the rare Tea Dragon familiars, but have different breeds and personalities for theirs. Ashlyn, Sylvie, and Aysha all know that they’ll be going to the same school, but they will find out on the train going there that Pearl and Jackie will also be attending the same school. Along the way, they will meet new acquaintances, friends, and enemies, even maybe love, but the whole love thing is something unimportant to Ashlyn. Ashlyn’s main focus is finding out what and who is on the other side of her father’s side of the family and what made him turn on her and her mother, made him rash and violent, and destroyed her childhood.

_ About a week later _

__ “Ashhhh,” Aysha groaned, “Why won’t you let us see the upperclassmen you’re talking to?” Ashlyn turned away from the bookshelf she was organizing and huffed, “that’s because only one of us can go at a time and you’d catch feelings for them.” “And how’d you know that, Ash,” Aysha responded in a curious tone. Ashlyn put down the books she was holding and glared at Aysha, “because I’ve known you for at least five years, I’m not that dumb.” As soon as Ashlyn turned around to continue her work, Sylvie and Pearl stepped in the door. “Hey guys, someone finally claimed the dorm next to us,” Pearl said while moving towards the kitchen to put their groceries away. “Also,” Sylvie added,” we’re supposed to come with you now to go see the guys from Yalserth.” “Wait really,” Ashlyn inquired while putting away the final books in the bookshelf. “Yeah, the headmaster got a letter from your mom saying something like that,” Sylvie responded. “Alright, but I’m going to see them tonight in the village, so be ready,” Ashlyn spoke to the entire group. 

“Jesus it’s dark out here,” Jackie said. “Yeah, it’s always been like that over here,” Ashlyn responded while leading the group towards the village, “well here we are, so let’s go and find them.” The girls walked through the village in awe while Ashlyn led them through the bright market towards a restaurant. “Ash, hey, there you are, I’ve been waiting for like forever,” Sam yelled at the group of girls. “You mean we, don’t you,” Leon interrupted while standing up to give Ashlyn a hug. “Hello, who do we have here,” Jeremy said while looking towards the girls. “Jere, no, guys these are my friends that I room with, girls these are Sam’s friends from Yalserth,” Ashlyn said while pointing towards each group. “Hey, I’m Sam, Ash’s older brother,” “I’m Leon,” “I’m Roman,” “Aron,” “Ladies, I’m your future boyfriend, Jeremy,” the guys said in order. “Jere, seriously, you’re starting with that,” Ashlyn spoke in a flat tone. “Come on, Ash, you know I can’t resist a beautiful woman,” Jeremy said while looking at the girls. “Jere, no, anyways guys this is Pearl, Aysha, Sylvie, and Jackie,” Ashlyn gestured to each of the girls while she spoke. “Guys, let’s order some food and get to know each other over some dinner,” Sam proposed to the group.

After dinner, the group strolled through the bright market looking at all the wares the vendors had to offer. “Dude, look at this jacket,”Ashlyn pointed out a blue varsity jacket. “I think that’d look nice on you,” Roman replied. “Dude stop hitting on my sister, and Ash, I could get that and use my cologne on it so you’d have my scent,” Sam offered. “Ew, that’s gross why you’d you want that Ashlyn?” Aysha expressed in a disgusted tone. “Aysha, his scent is comforting to me and he can’t come visit me all the time, so that’d work better than having to wait for the weekend to see him again.” Ashlyn explained. Sam and Ashlyn walked into the store while everyone else waited outside. “Oh hello there, how may I help you?” The store attendant asked. “I’d like to buy one of your personalized varsity jackets.” Sam responded. “Ooh is it for your lovely girlfriend over there?” The store attendant quipped while looking between Sam and Ashlyn. “Oh no, no, no, she’s my sister and I’m buying it for her because we’re close and she’s gonna miss me at school.” Sam quickly responded.

Meanwhile, Ashlyn was just looking around the store and viewing various different items the store had to offer. “Hey pretty lady, you here alone?” A random stranger approached her and got uncomfortably close to her. “Uh, no I’m actually here with my significant other.” Ashlyn responded uncomfortably while trying to scoot away. “Well, I don’t see him anywhere, so what’s the big deal?” The stranger got closer to her. “Ash, come over here, I want you to see this.” Sam gestured her over. Ash scurried away from the strange man and stood close to Sam while he continued talking to the attendant. Sam paid for the jacket and walked out of the store with Ashlyn practically hooked onto his arm.

As they walked out of the store, everyone else was about to move on and go to another store. “Finally, we were going to leave you guys there because you two were taking forever- jeez, Ashlyn, you don’t look too hot, you good?” Jeremy asked in a concerned tone. “Yeah, I’m cool, just gonna miss Sam a lot at school,” Ashlyn spoke while trying to play off her panicked expression. “Ah, right, okay, anyways ladies, let’s head out to the trail towards the school.” Jeremy asserted while pointing towards the forest. The group strolled towards the forest and talked about random subjects.

“Finally, we’re here, jeez that took forever.” Aysha groaned. “It’d take less time if you’d shut up halfway through,” Ashlyn responded in a tired tone. The group wandered up to the doors of Umbrossa and they stopped to say goodbyes. “Sam, I’m gonna miss you a lot, but I’ll try to write often. “ Ashlyn hugged Sam tightly as she was almost crying. “Aww, Ash, don’t cry, I can come visit often and you’re just a few minutes away,” Sam said while giving Ashlyn her phone back. “You can call me anytime and under any circumstance.” Ashlyn looked at her phone with a confused stare. “Wait, Sam, did you steal my phone to download another game for me?” Ashlyn said in an accusatory tone. “That’s almost an accusatory tone.” Sam said in a jokingly offended tone. “Bye Sam, I love you and I’ll miss you.” Ashlyn spoke while basically crying. 

They all finished their goodbyes and the guys left to Yalserth. The girls headed inside and all made it to their dorm without anyone really bothering them because everyone was out in town having fun with their friends. 


End file.
